


Bitten by the Love Bug

by RootToyourShaw1991



Category: Person of Interest (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RootToyourShaw1991/pseuds/RootToyourShaw1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story prompted by what Sarah Shahi said about the Root x Shaw Love scene – “She and I both had bruises and they weren’t from the fight scenes…….bruises and bite marks, it was better than I could ever imagine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten by the Love Bug

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction, absolutely no disrespect is meant to the actors, their spouses or their family. It's just a bit of fun, if you are not comfortable with it then I kindly ask you not to read it. For the purpose of this story Sarah and Amy are not married nor do they have kids.

Sarah stood surveying herself in the mirror in her trailer a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She took a few steps closer and tilted her head to the left until what she was looking for came into full view and a chuckle bubbled deep from within. There on her neck was a perfect set of teeth marks; Amy had bitten her during their scene and left quite an impressive bite mark. Sparks of electricity licked at her fingers as she lightly traced the mark and a shiver of excitement shot down her spine at the realisation of how much she enjoyed having it there. It wasn’t hard to fall for Amy: she was intelligent and beautiful….no beautiful didn’t encompass all of Amy, not at all; Amy was stunning in every way possible which made it an absolute pleasure to work with her. It still enthralled and fascinated her how Amy transformed from her dorky shy self to the psychotic, assertive, flirty and powerful Root that could sink her teeth into her neck. It was a fascination Sarah had kept up since she’d first met her. But she wasn’t into Amy that way…….was she?! “I shouldn’t have enjoyed that bite should I?” Sarah mused to herself as she pondered how the makeup department were going to be able to cover that up. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy stood with her back resting against the trailer door; legs weak and her head in her hands feeling absolutely mortified, a rose tint crept up her neck to settle on her cheeks. “Jesus Amy….what were you thinking?.......you bit her….you fucking bit her” she chastised herself. She wasn’t one for swearing but she felt like this situation called for it. This wasn’t like her; she didn’t lose control like this and in her mind she had crossed a line with Sarah. 

_They had done the blocking for the scene a number of times and the rehearsals had gone reasonably well. The first few takes were acceptable, nothing exceptional which meant neither of them were happy so the crew had agreed on one more take before they finished for the night. It was all going perfect until she felt herself collide with the table and the hungry way Sarah was looking at her set her soul on fire. Amy didn’t know if she had gotten swept up in the moment or crazy as it may seem Root had truly come alive and taken over, claiming Shaw as her own but whatever it was it caused her to reach up and pull Sarah closer and her teeth to sink down into the soft skin of her neck. A low hiss escaped Sarah’s lips which knocked Amy straight back into reality but she managed to hold herself together well enough to finish the scene. “Cut” she heard the director yell and she recoiled back into herself her hands nervously pulling her shirt back around her chest which moments before had been unceremoniously ripped open. “Kinky” Sarah joked and winked at Amy. “Sorry” Amy whispered as she eyed the now reddening mark on her co-stars neck. “That’s it we are done for the night, thank you ladies, see you in the morning” the director announced and everyone started to head off to do their own thing. Amy clambered down off the table and shyly looked at the ground unable to make eye contact with Sarah. “I’ve got no plans this evening; you wanna get a drink Ames?” Sarah asked as she readjusted her clothes. “I……I ca….can’t tonight……s…sorry I have a few things I need to do” Amy stuttered, embarrassment creeping in more and more as the seconds ticked by and she all but ran from the set. “ooookay” Sarah mused to herself and walked off to her trailer_. 

Amy paced around her trailer her body on high alert. She understood Root’s obsession with Shaw. She pretty much encompassed everything you’d admire and want to be as a woman, well apart from the incessant desire to kill; she was strong, passionate, driven and exceedingly intelligent the same traits Amy admired in Sarah. She loved that this short stature woman looked cute and small when in actual fact she had this incredibly toned and strong body which was only accentuated by the incredible stunts she did but not only that, she possessed such a wicked sense of humour that she found herself most days doubled over in laughter. Sarah always brought a smile to her face and she blushed even more at the memory of how Sarah told her she looked “Gorgeous when she smiled”. No….NO…..she wasn’t into Sarah that way…..was she? Could the admiration she has for Sarah be something more? “Oh my gosh” Amy groaned and slammed the bathroom door and went for a shower. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah was traipsing back to her car when she noticed that the lights in Amy’s trailer were still on, she frowned and looked at her watch; nearly midnight this wasn’t like Amy at all, she was never here this late unless she was in Sarah’s trailer having a few drinks and chatting drunken nonsense. Worry simmered in Sarah’s tummy for a second before she walked up the few steps to the door and opened it “Hey Shy Pie are you ok? why are you still…….Oh I’m sorry I should have knocked!” Sarah shrieked as she whirled on her heels and covered her eyes. In hind sight this was ridiculous as it wasn’t like she hadn’t seen Amy like this before, for god sake not even an hour ago she had been ripping her shirt off sending buttons flying everywhere but now she was Sarah and Amy was Amy and that seed of “Do I like her LIKE her” had been planted and she just felt completely awkward. Amy spluttered and finished pulling her top over her head “You never knock Miss Shahi” she joked trying to calm her rising emotions “So I doubt you’re gonna start now.” “Right……right” Sarah quipped as she stuffed her hands into her back pockets and turned back around to face her friend giving her a sheepish smile. “What can I do for you Sarah?” Amy’s sweet and soft voice stroked the air. “I just wanted to make sure you were ok, you’re never normally here this late!” Amy’s brilliant smile unfolded across her face, an eyebrow cocked and her voice lowered an octave “Didn’t know you cared Sarah.” Sarah returned the smile just as brightly and laughed “Channelling Root that’s cute but I’m being serious you ok?” Amy’s smile faltered “Mhmmm” she hummed her nervous and quiet disposition creeping back in “was thinking and must have lost track of time.” Sarah’s eyes roamed her friend suspiciously knowing very well that she wasn’t telling the whole truth but by the way Amy’s eyes were flittering around the room and never landing on her long enough to make eye contact she knew she didn’t want to talk about it. “Ok Shy Pie if you say so, don’t be thinking too hard it’s not good for the brain” She joked earning herself another brilliant smile from Amy. “You’re such a dork Shahi” Amy mused as she gathered what she needed from her trailer and made her way over to Sarah. “Takes one to know one Acker” She shot back stepping aside to let Amy out the door and followed. They said their goodbyes and made their way to their cars. As soon as they were both in their cars they exhaled deeply and dropped their heads back against the headrests as they listened to their hearts hammer recklessly against their rib cages “This is not good” they whispered to themselves.  



End file.
